This invention relates to fluidic capacitors generally, and more particularly to a fluidic capacitor designed for liquid use wherein the spring constant is made to vary as the viscosity of the fluid such that a temperature independent RC time constant can be achieved in systems forced to operate at constant Reynolds number.
In systems using active and passive fluidic circuits, particularly those operating with liquids, one severe limitation is that of the temperature dependence of the components. Recently a system has been proposed that will regulate the power supply such that all elements would operate at a constant Reynolds number. This system holds all active devices to a constant gain, and makes the values of all resistances relative to the amplifier's supply resistance constant. However, when considering the dynamic response of such systems, it is found that RC time constants are still a function of temperature through viscosity. Hence, if a capacitor can be found to depend on the inverse of viscosity, the time constant would then remain constant. This invention describes one particular way, of a general scheme, for providing such a capacitance.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a fluidic capacitor for liquid use that will depend on the inverse of viscosity.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a fluidic capacitor for liquid use such that when used in an RC circuit would provide an RC time constant that would remain constant.